Greater Faydark Timeline
"Greater Faydark is home to the fae and other folk who wish to live in harmony with nature. Though the city of Kelethin is sheltered, can there ever be peace with the orcish legions patrolling so near at hand?" ''--Everquest II Journal'' The following are quest series that take place in the Greater Faydark and Kelethin. They are aimed at characters of levels 1-20. Some quests are only available to characters of good alignment. The Nursery The Nursery is located in northern Greater Faydark. The nursery quests are meant to be done in order. Matron of the Nursery #Infestation! (1) #Herbs of Healing and Growth (2) #Message from the Matron (2) Sentry Talvee #Bee Swatter (2) #From the Cradle (3) #Smokescreen (3) #Sentry Trillis' Report (3) Sentry Trillis #Running Off the Grobin Scouts (4) #Grobin Trouble at the Pond (4) #Plucked From the Source (4) #More to the Story (4) Captain Steelforge #Spelunking for Spelunkle (5) #Chipping and Shrumbling (5) - from Scout Spelunkle #To Echo Echo (5) Lieutenant Fyladii #Just Out of Sight (5) An Old Bottle (on the beach) #Those Scurvy Curs! (6) Shroom Cave Series Morganellus #Dyer Mycoria (6) Agarighus #Unwelcome Guests (6) #Proto-Capling Rescue (7) Gomphum #Staying the Assault (7) #Grobin Strike (8) #Crushbone Orcs? (8) - Continue with Sapling Spur Outpost series Sapling Spur Outpost Modo Gillywump #Tilting the Scale (8) - Continue with Brodo Gillywump at Green Knoll Jenthis Viridar #Stomping the Crushbone Plans (8) #Gathering Information (8) #News from the South (9) #Assault on Orc Hill (8) #Behind Orc Lines (8) #Vile Tactics (10) - Continue with Kelethin series Thekela Gillywump #Growzzat Honey (8) #Klixie Catastrophe (8) #Emerald Trout (9) #Source of the Sludge (9) Druid Ring Leslie Afterstar #The Fang of the Wolf (8) #The Claw of the Bear (12) Seth Hammerstone #A stone like stars (10) Green Knoll The following quest series are independent of each other, and can be done simultaneously. Whittier #Conversation in the Grove (10) #A Green Thumb (10) #Wet Blanket (11) #Treant Tactics (12) #Make Like a Tree (13) Brodo Gillywump #Fauna Investigation (10) #Removing the Source (10) #Weevils on the Evils (11) '''Amber Walker #Building a Fire (10) #Hunting Tender Spider Meat (10) #Foraging under Kelethin (11) Sajas Goldbeam #Sajas's Security Detail (11) #Crushing the Crushbones (12) (repeatable quest) Lady Astaar Evinien *The Call of Kelethin (6) - for those who start in Kelethin only *The Ritual of Calling (9) - for all Kelethin (For levels 6-12) The following quest series are meant to be done in order. Fae Spirit series For Non-Fae Characters Jilaen #Lady Katri (8) (no longer available) Lady Katri Eloranta #An Introduction to the Fae (8) #A Lesson in History (8) #A Ring of Fate (8) #Rumors of the Grender (11) #The End of the Grender (9) For Fae Characters (Continues from The End of the Grender) Lady Aileeta Reila #The Fae Rings (9) #Testing, Testing! (9) #Healing Properties (9) Optional Kelethin Quests Zephyre Violethair #Clearing the Way (8) #The Underwood Crawlers (12) #Competition (13) - repeatable Traeger Verdegreen #Learning the Ropes (11) #Handling the Merchandise (9) #Traeger's Sign (9) Merchant Melilah *Sisters, Sisters (5) Innkeeper Twiggy *First Time Buyer (Kelethin) Examine a slumped mushroom at or *A Decaying Mushroom (10) Examine a tart faydark truffle at or *The Tart Faydark Truffle (10) *Welcome to Kelethin! (7) * (Scales) Spire Shadow Outpost unlocked by Whittier's series (also possibly unlocked by level) Seren Leafsway #Seren's Scouts (13) #Snakes for Seren (13) #Killin' Some Kobolds (14) #Swampflitter Extermination (15) #Into Crushbone Territory (16) - Continues with Tuathil Laeds at Crushbone Territory '''Mentha Haora #Scorched Skeletons of the Spires (11) #Arcanic Disruption (13) #Paper Trained Kobolds (14) #Magical Run Off (15) Lexxiuna #Princess Zhyleen of Tunare's Glade (14) Grimply Sniffwistle #Cognatic Bixie Builder (13) #Tussle for Toxin (13) #Sniffwistle's Superior Attacker (14) (repeatable quest) Tunare's Glade Princess Zhyleen #A Guardian's Meal (14) #Atop the High-Cap (14) #Curing the Saplings (14) #Returning to Lexxiuna (14) Crushbone Territory unlocked after in Seren's series Tuathil Laeds #Crushbone Territory (16) - opens Crushbone Assault series #Ashway Ulm (Quest) (15) #The Crushbone Water (15) #Corruptor Thurizil (Quest) (17) - Rewards a Mount #The Emerald Lake (Quest) (18) (this quest has been removed) #The Plan (19) #The Stone of Ul'Alarum (20) #The Malgurt (20) #Back to the Plan (20) #Cleansing of the Tause (20) Randu K'Van #Orcish Information: Part I (17) #Orcish Information: Part II (18) #Orcish Information: Part III (20) Optional Crushbone Quests Daruk Granite Nose Dobbson - unlocked after from Tuathil Laeds #Crushbone Assault: Footmen (16) #Crushbone Assault: Camp Rutok (18) #Crushbone Assault: Oracles (19) Starts with Elonca Nusback #Belts of the Centurions (17) #On the Shoulders of Legionnaires (28) Heroic New Tunaria Outpost Starts with Shimmer Moonfair #A Message from Shimmer (15) #Searching Shallow Waters (16) #A Fruitful Relationship (16) Figgy Wigglestomp #A Funny Little Dance (16) See Also *Butcherblock Mountains Timeline *Crushbone Keep Timeline *Soloing Timeline